


3. Ненавижу иллюзионистов

by Fiona_Amberskaya



Series: Ненавижу иллюзионистов [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Amberskaya/pseuds/Fiona_Amberskaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано в подарок матрешка. (дайриник) на ключи: кофе с коньяком, ненавижу иллюзионистов</p>
    </blockquote>





	3. Ненавижу иллюзионистов

**Author's Note:**

> написано в подарок матрешка. (дайриник) на ключи: кофе с коньяком, ненавижу иллюзионистов

Кёя поворачивает ключ в замке, коротким толчком распахивает дверь, и замирает. Маленькая квартира на краю Намимори насквозь пропахла знакомым, неизменно раздражающим запахом. Запахом кофе с коньяком. Он втягивает в себя этот запах, чувствуя, как живот сводит от тяжелого, вязкого предвкушения и шагает внутрь, все еще чуть приволакивая правую ногу.

Мукуро сидит на полу, привалившись спиной к креслу и поджав под себя босую ногу. Из дырки в джинсах торчит бледное колено, в вороте белой футболки видны острые ключицы. У его бедра чашка с недопитым кофе.

Взгляд Кёи жадно выхватывает его темные, растрепанные волосы, сжимающие планшет пальцы со сбитыми костяшками, синяк на щиколотке вытянутой босой ноги.

\- Что-то ты долго, - Мукуро поднимает голову, смотрит раздражающе-насмешливо, ухмыляясь самыми уголками бледных губ.

И Кёю, наконец, срывает. Планшет с хрустом отлетает в угол. Голова Мукуро со стуком врезается в пол. Он успевает перехватить запястье Кёи и кулак, летящий в нос, проходит по касательной, в кровь разбивая улыбающиеся губы. Кёя мгновенно впивается куда-то в изгиб его шеи, стискивая зубы так, что во рту становится солоно, чувствуя, как пряжка ремня проезжается по голому животу Мукуро, сдирая тонкую кожу.

Тело под ним вздрагивает, выгибается, пытаясь не то вырваться, не то вжаться еще крепче. Мукуро коротко, болезненно стонет и от этого тихого, животного звука позвоночник Кёи продергивает жаркой, острой дрожью.

\- Может быть… кофе? - Мукуро насмешливо кривит разбитые губы. Кёя приподнимается, нависая над ним, ловя его мутный, поплывший, но все еще чуть насмешливый взгляд.

\- Ненавижу иллюзионистов, - тонфа послушно упирается прямо в дергающийся кадык Мукуро. Тот тихо смеется, прикрывая глаза.

\- Ну, это у нас уже было, - Кёя чувствует, как бедра Мукуро толкаются в пах едва уловимым, приглашающее-блядским движением, от которого в животе разом делается горячо, а сердце подкатывается к горлу, - и если ты помнишь, мне понравилось. Вот только медиум немного… испортился.

Кёя выдергивает запястье из его цепких пальцев, жадно проводит ладонью по ребрам Мукуро, задирая выше сбившуюся между их телами футболку.

\- Когда-нибудь я сделаю это с твоим настоящим телом, - обещает он, наматывая на кулак длинные, темные, рассыпавшиеся по полу пряди и дергая их на себя так, что его губы почти касаются рта Мукуро.

\- Буду ждать, - выдыхает Мукуро прямо ему в губы, - с нетерпением.


End file.
